


Just A Sip

by PaperFox19



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Alucard seduces Pips, and all he asked for was just a little sip.
Relationships: Alucard/Pip Bernadotte
Kudos: 23





	Just A Sip

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Just A Sip

Alucard seduces Pip, and all he asked for was just a little sip.

-x-

Pip Bernadotte, the leader of a mercenary group, contracted by the Hellsing organization. He was given a docket about the do's and don'ts. He was to see and aid the vampire Alucard and his child Seras.

The man who gave him the docket was Walter. “I must tell you something, it is best you do not find yourself alone with Alucard.”

“Why? Is he gonna kill me?”

“No, but you are his type.” With that said Walter bowed and left. Pip wondered about the estate but no matter where he went he felt like he was being watched. Pip was a good looking man, with reddish brown hair, long and braided, with green eyes. He was fit, the clothes he wore did nothing to flatter him.

He walked down the wrong corridor and bumped into Alucard. “Well hello there.” Alucard was tall, Pip never felt short before but before this man, he felt tiny.

“Hello Alucard-sama,” he gave a polite bow to avoid his eyes. Alucard tilted his chin up.

“Just Alucard please, shall we have a drink?” Pip shivered.

“I...I...don't think that would be a good idea.” Alucard removed his glasses.

“Oh? Then how about just sip?” he smirked, and Pip shivered.

“No...I...” he blushed.

“Only just a sip.” he purred, his hand caressing the male's cheek.

“Do you plan to kill me?” it was weird, he was scared and excited at the same time.

“I promise I won't hurt you.” his thumb brushed over his lips. “Only just a sip.”

'His words, they are few, but so powerful.' he starred into the vampire's smoldering eyes.

“Only just a sip.” before he knew it they had moved. “I promise you'll enjoy it.”

Pip gasped as Alucard cupped his bulge. 'When did I get hard?' he bucked into the boy's grasp.

“Only just a sip.” he smiled.

'This man, he's a demon, a monster, but I can't help but want…'

“Only just a sip.” Alucard never broke eye contact. He watched as the green eyes sparkled with new found lust and desire.

Each time Pip blinked, they had moved. Before he knew it they were in Alucard's room. “Only just a sip.

'His eyes...burning!' Alucard caressed his braid, and the male whined at the loss.

“Just a little sip.” he leaned in close. His lips brushed his cheek.

“Oh fuck,” Pip bucked into Alucard's hand he was wet.

“It doesn't have to be blood.” the mercenary shuddered. “Just a little sip.”

Before Pip knew it he was naked, he was stripped so hard and fast his dick snapped up to slap his abs.

He was naked before the vampire, his hard 7 inch dick was leaking pre. Alucard's hand came around, pulling him close.

“Just a little sip.” Pip blushed and tried to look away. The vampire caught his chin.

“You won't kill me?” his ass was caressed.

“Never,” his free hand found his chest and gave his nipple a pinch. “It'll only be a sip.”

'His words...sinful!' his dick weeped, the full length drenched. Pip soon found himself on his back. Alucard kissing his neck, drawing a shudder from the mercenary.

The vampire's gloves were gone, touching the human for the first time without the barrier. “Only a little sip.”

“Ahhhh!” he bucked off the bed, his penis throbbing. 'His hands...oh god…'

Alucard licked his neck. One hand caressed his nipple, the other moved down his abs to gently tease his man bush. His fingers worked through his manly hair. “I...I...want...”

“Just a sip?” he smirked.

“I've never done this before.” he panted out.

“I promise you'll enjoy it.” he kissed Pip, and his green eye closed in bliss. He moaned, and Alucard deepened the kiss.

Alucard never touched his dick, instead reaching down to fondle his balls. 'Fuck...fuck...fuck…' he came hard, his penis lurching as his cum fired.

His neck, chest, and abs were painted white. Even after the powerful orgasm, he was still hard. Alucard broke the kiss, and starred down at him. “May I?”

“Yes...” he needed it, he needed him. Alucard licked his neck, collecting the boy's semen. Moving down he licked his chest, his tongue did wonders collecting his seed. His nipples were licked and swirled around. “Ahh!”

Alucard moved down, licking the semen off his abs. His heart was racing, his blood surging, his penis throbbing. “Only just a...sip!” he consumed Pip's cock in one smooth motion. Sucking him down to the root, taking the whole length.

Pip's eye rolled up, and his hips bucked off the bed. “Ohhhhhhhhh!” Alucard's tongue caressed the underside, while he slurped his dick.

The vampire's hand left his balls teasing oh so slowly down his taint to his ass. His middle finger rubbed his pucker.

While his mouth surged back and forth, his finger slid inside. The pleasure helped ease his way. Alucard was good. His powerful sucks and skilled licks had the human bucking, whimpering, and moaning.

He fisted the sheets. “I...I'm...cumming!” Pip came again, his semen flooded the vampire's mouth. It got drank down, his sucking didn't stop. “Oh oh oh oh oh.” a second finger slipped in, and began working his tight hole.

The fingers were just as skillful as his mouth. “I just came...wait...it's too much I ahhhh!” he came again, the suction to his penis and fingers working his prostate.

Poor Pip had never had so much pleasure before. He was drooling, and his dick was still hard. The prostate massage keeping him erect and the suction had him dancing on edge of orgasm again.

The mouth left him and he whined at the loss. His penis pulsed wanting to back in that wet mouth. The fingers were pulled back and out, leaving his hole gaping.

“That was just a sip.” he pulled away.

“Wait...” he did, looking back. “More, please...”

“More than just a sip?” Pip nodded.

“You promise I'll enjoy it?” Alucard nodded, Pip grabbed his legs and pulled them to his chest. “Then please.”

The vampire revealed his erection, and it was huge, bigger than any human could wield. The erection kissed his hole. “So big!”

“I promise you'll enjoy it.” he sank in. He was so high on pleasure he felt no pain. Alucard was only half way in when Pip suddenly tightened on him and he came. “See?” he chuckled darkly.

The human shuddered, and Alucard buried the rest of his length. The fucking began, the friction scorching his insides. A feeling of emptiness lasting only a few minutes before being consumed by a feeling of fullness.

Pip fisted the sheets, howling in pleasure as he was fucked. His toes curled in pleasure, his ass turning a lovely shade of red from the powerful thrusts.

Again Alucard never touched his penis, he brought the human to orgasm after orgasm, purely from anal pleasure. His face, neck, pecs and abs were drenched in semen. Alucard soon found his own release, thick semen pumping into the human's ass.

Pip felt his stomach swell from the overflow of semen. Alucard pulled out holding the base he brought his huge penis to his mouth. “How about a sip?” Pip opened his mouth and the tip entered. Thick cum poured over his tongue and the human drank the vampire cum down.

The human was drunk on pleasure and cum. Alucard finished his meal and licking every drop off Pip's body. The human lay passed out. “Thanks for the sip.”

He tucked himself back in his pants, he had a mission to do. Pip would not be attending. The mercenary would never be able to forget this, and he'd be the one coming to Alucard for a sip next time. A sip from that huge vampire cock.

End


End file.
